happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Not-so-Happy Holidays
Not-so-Happy Holidays is an episode featured in A Jolly Happy Soul. In this episode, Drama tries to give Gloomy Christmas cheer. Roles Starring *Drama *Gloomy Featuring *Lumpy *Cuddles *Toothy *Giggles *Flaky *Sniffles *Nutty *Josh *Petunia Appearances *Howdy *Herman *Fungus Plot Drama opens her door to a beautiful winter morning. She sees Lumpy decorating a tree with Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Sniffles, Nutty, and Flaky holding hands around it. She notices Herman and Fungus digging for food in a trash can, so she orders large fries and feeds them. Howdy passes by on his horse (which he dressed up as a reindeer). She sees Gloomy standing on a chair apparently hanging up Christmas lights, and is impressed until he ties the cord around his neck. Drama sees he is trying to commit suicide and runs to stop him. Gloomy jumps off his chair, but Drama catches him in time and gets the cord off his neck. Gloomy covers his wings over himself in shame, but Drama swears to convince him to be happy for the holidays. She comes up with the idea for a play. Drama gathers Sniffles, Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Petunia, and Josh to a stage so they can rehearse a play and show Gloomy happiness. Gloomy watches as the curtain opens. Cuddles dressed as a stocking walks over to Josh and Petunia, who stand under a mistletoe. They sing about the joys of Christmas as Sniffles, Flaky, Toothy, and Giggles put numerous items in Cuddles' stocking costume. Gloomy seems unimpressed so Drama takes it up a notch. A fake chimney comes on screen and Santa Nutty comes down, letting out a "Ho, ho ho!". However, he spots a candy cane in Cuddles' stocking costume and jumps into it. Nutty eats everything in the costume and eventually bites Cuddles' ears. Cuddles runs around in pain and Drama tells the two to get back. Gloomy chuckles a bit. Giggles lights a candle but sets Flaky's quills on fire. Sniffles grabs a bucket of water and splashes it on Flaky, freezing her. Giggles has been set on fire herself and runs past Sniffles, setting him on fire as well. Cuddles is soon pulled into his costume and eaten. Nutty comes out still hungry and spots the berries on the mistletoe. He jumps on the mistletoe and eats the poisonous berries, which kill him instantly. He falls on Josh and Petunia screams. Sniffles squeezes on Petunia's tail and releases her toxic fluid. The fire is washed out, but Giggles suffocated from inhaling the fluid. Gloomy laughs out loud. Lumpy, still decorating the tree, puts the star on top. He climbs down and walks away, but with the cord tied around his antlers, he sends the tree falling on the stage and crushes Petunia and Sniffles. Taking the cord off, Lumpy whistles and walks away. Gloomy happily walks over to Drama and tells her the plan worked perfectly. Drama bursts into tears from her ruined play and Gloomy wonders why she is so sad on the holiday season. Moral "Give happiness for Christmas." Deaths #Flaky is frozen solid (debatable). #Cuddles is eaten by Nutty. #Nutty dies from eating the mistletoe's poisonous berries. #Josh is crushed by Nutty. #Giggles suffocates from Petunia's spray. #Sniffles and Petunia are crushed by the tree. Trivia *Mistletoes are actually poisonous in reality. Category:Fan Episodes Category:A Jolly Happy Soul Category:Christmas Episodes